Series 13
Michael Brandon Mark Moraghan |no_of_episodes=20 |released= * 2009 * 2010 |previous=Season 12 |next=Season 14}} The thirteenth season of Thomas & Friends began airing in January and February 2010 in the UK and in the US in April 2010. From this season onwards, all footage was CGI-animated. Michael Angelis and Michael Brandon narrated all twenty episodes, but, like Hero of the Rails, voice actors provided the voices for the characters. Mark Moraghan later re-narrated one episode specially for the Santa's Little Engine DVD in 2013. Episodes Songs * Roll Along * Thomas, You're the Leader (CGI version; Stanley, The Pack and the Skarloey Railway removed) * Sounds (CGI version) * Determination (CGI version) * Engine Roll Call (CGI version) Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Spencer * Rosie * Hiro * Diesel * Mavis * Victor * Rocky * Kevin * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Farmer Trotter * Farmer McColl * Allicia Botti * The Mayor of Sodor * The Teacher * The Schoolchildren * The Bird Watcher * The Maithwaite Stationmaster * The Knapford Stationmaster * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Bertie * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford * The Dairy Manager * The Ginger-haired Boy * Big Mickey * The Tree Specialists * The Welsh Bird Watcher * The Lady with the Big Hat * The Female Puppet Show Entertainer * The Little Engines in the Hills * Mr. Percival * Billy Characters Introduced * Charlie * Sir Lowham Hatt * Mr. Bubbles * Bridget Hatt's friends * The Two Bakers * The Dock Manager * The Mainland Engines * The Mainland Controller Half Hour Format When the thirteenth season aired on PBS Kids in the US and Nick Jr. in the UK, each broadcast aired two episodes, a song and a Down at the Station segment. Friends and Family * Creaky Cranky * Song: Go, Go Thomas * Down at the Station: Passengers * Double Trouble Slips and Trips! * Tickled Pink * Song: Go, Go Thomas * Slippy Sodor Working Well * Play Time * Song: Sounds (CGI version) * Down at the Station: The Railway Line * The Early Bird Marvellous Moments! * Thomas and the Pigs * Song: Sounds (CGI version) * Down at the Station: The Steam Engine * The Lion of Sodor Best Times * Time for a Story * Song: Thomas, You're the Leader (CGI version) * Down at the Station: The Driver * Percy's Parcel Giving and Sharing * Steamy Sodor * Song: Thomas, You're the Leader (CGI version) * The Biggest Present of All Wild Weather * Splish, Splash, Splosh! * Song: Determination (CGI version) * Snow Tracks Good Deeds * A Blooming Mess * Song: Determination (CGI version) * Down at the Station: Fireman * Henry's Good Deeds Out and About * Thomas and the Runaway Kite * Song: Roll Along * Buzzy Bees Helping Hands * Toby's New Whistle * Song: Roll Along * Hiro Helps Out Cast UK, AUS and NZ * Michael Angelis as the narrator * Ben Small as Thomas and Toby * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, the Fat Controller, Dowager Hatt, Sir Lowham Hatt, the Mayor of Sodor and Mr. Bubbles * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Rosie, Mavis, Lady Hatt, Bridget Hatt and her friends and the teacher * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Matt Wilkinson as Spencer, Charlie, Victor, Rocky, Cranky, Kevin, Stephen Hatt, the Knapford stationmaster, the Maithwaite stationmaster, Farmer Trotter, the bird watcher and Farmer McColl * Jules de Jongh as Allicia Botti * Kerry Shale as Diesel US and CAN * Michael Brandon as the narrator, Diesel and Mr. Bubbles * Mark Moraghan as the narrator (Snow Tracks (2013) only) * Martin Sherman as Thomas, Percy and the bird watcher * Kerry Shale as Sir Topham Hatt, Henry, Gordon, James, Kevin, Sir Lowham Hatt, Farmer Trotter and the Maithwaite Stationmaster * William Hope as Edward, Toby, Rocky, Stephen Hatt, Farmer McColl, the Maithwaite Stationmaster (Double Trouble only) and the Knapford stationmaster * Glenn Wrage as Spencer, Cranky and Charlie * Jules de Jongh as Emily, Rosie, Mavis, Bridget Hatt and her friends, Allicia Botti and the teacher * Togo Igawa as Hiro * David Bedella as Victor and the Mayor of Sodor * Keith Wickham as Dowager Hatt Trivia * This is the first season for numerous things: ** The first season animated exclusively in CGI by Nitrogen Studios. ** The first season to use individual voice actors instead of solely a narrator outside of Japan and France. ** The first appearance of Bertie and Trevor in full CGI (if counting the "Island of Sodor" intro sequence for the latter). ** Sharon Miller's first season as creative producer. ** Marion Edwards' first season as executive producer. ** Greg Tiernan's first season as director. ** Nicole Stinn's first season as producer. ** The first season in which Thomas appears and speaks in every episode. ** The first season to have all episodes eight minutes and forty-five seconds long in the television series. ** The first season in which the Sodor Island intro is not used at the start of individual UK broadcasts. ** The first season and final season since season 7 to have an episode written by Robyn Charteris. ** The first season to have episodes written by Miranda Larson and Louise Kramskoy. * This is the only season for numerous things: ** The only season to date in which Salty does not appear since his introduction in the sixth season. ** The only season with Dave Peacock as voice director. ** The only season with Jo Jordan as creative executive. ** The only season where Mr. Percival was mentioned as The Thin Controller in the US dub. ** The only season to have episodes written by Allen Plenderleith, David Richard Fox, and Alan Hescott. * "Thomas and the Runaway Kite," "Buzzy Bees," "Toby's New Whistle" and "The Biggest Present of All" were shown in select US theatres in January 2009. * "The Lion of Sodor," "Thomas and the Pigs," "Time for a Story" and "Hiro Helps Out" were shown in select US theatres in October 2010. * The episodes, "Splish, Splash, Splosh!" "Playtime," "Slippy Sodor" and "Snow Tracks" were seen in select US theatres in November 2009. * This season was going to air on broadcast in 2009, but it was pushed to 2010 after production of the season ended. * This season did not air in Canada until 2016. * Thomas' whistle now budges up and down every time he blows it. * Edward is the only Steam Team member to not get a starring role this season. * Billy was originally going to appear in this season, while being rendered in CGI, however he was replaced by Charlie in the final scripts. de:Staffel 13 es:Temporada 13 hu:13. évad pl:Seria 13 zh:第13季 Category:Thomas & Friends Category:Seasons